


Wes hates magic

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Wes and Stupid Hero Types [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Wes accidentally time travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Wes gets to witness some more things he shouldn't
Series: Wes and Stupid Hero Types [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Wes hates magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about there being a Wes-like character in Merlin and just kinda wrote this...

Wes didn't understand. One moment he'd been walking home from school and the next he was in what he assumed to be medieval England. He's betting it has something to do with Fenton, or ghosts, or Fenton and ghosts. Not that their was really any difference.

He turned around just in time to see a green swirly portal close. "So it's ghosts then," he said outloud.

There were sounds of fighting nearby and Wes had a feeling the only way he could get home was linked to that noise. He cautiously made his way though the bushes.

In front of him was a man, maybe in his 20s, who seemed to be hiding behind a tree. The fight was between a bunch of honest to go medieval knights and bandits, Wes didn't know which group the man belonged to.

The man frantically looked around the fight. He glanced up and waved his hand. A branch fell to the ground.

"Okay so whatever's going on here you are hiding a secret," Wes said causing the man to jump.

"What?" He said. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Sure, whatever," Wes said. Next to him a portal opened and a white haired head poked out.

"Weston if you don't come with me you are really going to fuck up the timeline," Fenton said as he pulled him through the portal.

"MERlin," a voice said as the portal closed behind them. "Hiding behind trees again are we?"

Wes was pretty sure he was cursed.


End file.
